


Quit Messin' With My Hair

by warm_in_my_friendships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay Hercules Mulligan, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Modern AU, non binary lafayette, this is one gay story let me tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_in_my_friendships/pseuds/warm_in_my_friendships
Summary: lafayette is non binary because i live for it but, modern au that you all know and love





	

Alexander gently pulled the hair tie out of his hair then shook his head lightly from side to side to loosen his hair. He put the black hair tie on his wrist like a bracelet. Alexander then gently pushed open the backdoor. Alexander smiled once his bare feet touched the slightly warm grass. The weather has been surprisingly nice in New York, it has been sunny and warm John has told Alexander its like this in South Carolina in December and what is considered winter in New York.  
“Alexander!” Alexander smiled and waved at Lafayette calling his name.  
Alexander walked over to his friends saying a few quick hellos before sitting on John’s lap leaning against his chest for support.  
“What the hell man?” John asked playfully before wrapping an arm around Alexander’s stomach.  
“Ew gross,” Hercules teased the two.  
John laughed the rolled his eyes at Herc.  
“It’s so nice out!” Lafayette exclaimed their words dripping with a french accent.  
“Just think in South Carolina it’s this nice in December,” John said shaking his head playfully his dark curly locks falling from their bun.  
“My god John why did you ever move then,” Hercules said jokingly.  
“I have no idea now I’m stuck with you losers,” John said laughing at the end.  
“But I’m your loser,” Alexander said looking up at John.  
John peered down at him, “yes you are.”  
Alexander smiled at his freckled boyfriend as John gently kissed the crown of Alexander’s head.  
“Ew,” Lafayette teased now laying on the grass their head resting on Herc’s lap.  
“Yall keep sayin’ we’re gross look at yourselves,” John said laughing.  
“Yall?” Lafayette questioned looking confused.  
“My bad its like how people in the south say you all,” John clarified.  
Lafayette nodded lightly then laughed a little at themselves.  
“Alexander,” John said tapping Alexander’s shoulder lightly.  
“Yes my love” Alexander responds lovingly.  
“You gotta get off of me,” John said laughing.  
“Why?” Alexander playfully questioned.  
“My legs are gonna’ go numb,” John said laughing.  
Alexander then got up and stretched out his legs after sitting. Alexander watched as John gently ran his fingers through his hair then smiled. Alexander then took his seat sitting directly behind John. Alexander then took ahold of John’s hair and divided it into three pieces.  
“Quit messin’ with my hair man,” John said laughing.  
“Shh I’m gonna make it even more beautiful,” Alexander said starting to braid his lovers hair.  
Alexander then with one hand took the end of the braid and with the other grabbed John’s left wrist. He then pulled the hair tie off of John’s wrist and secured the braid.  
“Now don’t move,” Alexander said standing up.  
“Okay okay,” John said holding his hands up in surrender.  
Alexander stood up and quickly jogged to the garden. He then scanned the array of colorful flowers. Some light purple flowers caught his eye. Alexander carefully made his way to the purple flowers he then selected three that satisfied him and jogged back to the others. Herc and Laf both looked up to see what Alexander retrieved. Alexander held up the flowers and got a nod of approval from his friends. Alexander then went and plopped himself down behind John again and carefully places the flowers throughout the braid.  
“Perfect,” Alexander said to himself.  
“I wanna’ see,” John said holding his phone up for Alexander to grab.  
Alexander quick took a picture then gave John his phone back.  
“Alex oh my god this is so cute,” John said.  
“Show us,” Herc said excitedly.  
John turned around to show off his hair and smiled at Alexander.  
“Beau! Beautiful!” Laf said laughing, “you should do that to my hair,” they said looking up at Herc.  
“Perhaps one day I will,” Herc said booping Laf’s nose.  
“Thank you Alex,” John said kneeling to even out the height.  
“My pleasure Laurens,” Alexander said.  
Alexander opened his mouth to speak but before any words could come out John had leaned in and kissed Alexander.  
“Hey,” Alexander said as John pulled away.  
“Love ya’ babe,” John said turning away from Alexander.  
Alexander smiled like an idiot before muttering a quick ‘I love you’ back to John.


End file.
